


Carnival

by ChangeTheFatesDesign



Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Carnival, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheFatesDesign/pseuds/ChangeTheFatesDesign
Summary: Poe, Finn, and Rey go to the carnival to round out their day of celebration.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Carnival

The three of them entered the carnival and immediately Finn and Rey were frozen in place. All the colors, smells, sounds, and people would have been overwhelming if there wasn’t also a sense of joy and safety.  


“How about we each pick a game and the winner gets to pick what we eat in between games?” Poe offered, trying to end the squabbling which always broke out when trying to decide on food before it even began.  


Both of his partners thought this over for a moment then nodded, satisfied with this arrangement.  


“Poe, what’s this one?” Finn asked as he pointed to a strange tower-like thing with marks made at different increments and a bell on the top. There was a small marker near where the taller tower met a much shorter tower in front of it with a sort of sensor on top and some sort of non-lethal hammer.  


Poe looked where he was pointing and his eyes lit up with recognition, “Oh, that’s a strength test. Wanna try?”  


Finn and Rey each nodded excitedly and Poe showed them how the game worked. His attempt got the small marker almost perfectly half way up the taller tower. Finn’s attempt got the marker just noticeably higher than Poe’s attempt. Rey stepped forward and the two men shared a look. They were both about to lose. She grabbed the hammer and closed her eyes as she raised the tool above her head, taking a deep breath in as she did. Exhaling quickly, she opened her eyes and swung the hammer down towards the sensor with all of her strength. As the hammer hit the sensor, the marker flew up and hit the bell causing it to start ringing. The woman behind the game handed Rey a folding fan with a lovely floral pattern, smiling. Rey held it out for the boys to see gleefully, practically bouncing on her feet.  


“Good job! Shoulda known you would be good at this kind of thing,” Poe grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead.  


“Where’s the food?” she asked as she opened and closed the fan repeatedly, admiring the pattern.  


Poe pointed to a series of booths with various signs with no two in the same language, “Pick anything you’d like.”  


Rey poured over each sign and the exotic looking treats under each, her eyes wide with a childlike fascination and excitement. Finally, she stopped at one stall and handed over some credits. With the folding fan in one hand, she scooped up three small pies with the other and carried them back over to the boys who had been following just a few steps behind her.  


“What is this?” Finn asked upon being presented with the food.  


“Luilris mushroom pie,” Rey explained. “It’s from Kashyyk.”  


Without hesitation, Rey took a large bite from the pie and beamed at her partners. With a bit more hesitation but unwilling to say no to her, the boys each took smaller bites out of their own small pies. The flaky crust and the warm savory yet sweet filling quickly changed their minds and they scarfed down the rest of their treats as Rey laughed at their reactions.  


“Since Rey won,” Finn suggested after finishing his pie, “how about she picks the next game?”  


“Good idea,” agreed Poe who then turned to Rey. “What game should we try next?”  


She looked around the carnival before spotting something that caught her eye. Rey took off in that direction with the boys trailing after her. Finally, they reached a larger booth with a series of wooden pegs and a stack of colorful cast-plast rings on one side. There was a box of prizes to the other side.  


“Ring toss!” Poe grinned. “I am the champion of ring toss.”  


“Oh really?” Rey’s voice took on a competitive edge.  


“You guys can’t use the Force. It wouldn’t be fair.”  


Finn and Rey agreed to these terms and they lined up to try the game. Rey got three rings on the pegs. Finn got five. Then Poe got all seven on the pegs. He threw his arms up in the air.  


“Told you I was the champion.”  


Rey tried to scowl but failed, laughing instead.  


“We just let you win because it’s your birthday,” Finn insisted.  


“Sure,” Poe smirked as he accepted the cast-plast crown with fake jewels on it from the man in the booth.  


Poe placed it on his own head with great ceremony and reverence as his partners played along and knelt before him.  


“Rise,” Poe said. “It is time we feast!”  


He led them back through the crowds to the food stands where he made a beeline for one in particular. After exchanging credits for three small pastries, he handed them out to Finn and Rey.  


“Corellian ryshcates,” he explained. “It’s made with layers of flaky pastry, nuts, and Corellian whiskey. I saw it earlier and knew we just had to try it.”  


Rey eagerly took a bite and her eyes went wide. She said something that neither of the others understood but they took it to mean that it was good. Poe tried his next and was pleased that he had chosen well. With the encouragement of his partners, Finn ate his last and was delighted by the layers of flavors and textures in something so simple and small. Having finished their treats, Poe led them over to another game booth he had seen earlier. A shooting game.  


Without a word, the three of them picked up the modified blasters which had been designed to cause no harm and instead to activate the targets when hit. With a nod to the woman running the game, they signalled for the game to start. The targets began to move and they began to shoot. They lost track of time until suddenly the game was over. Breathing deeply, they looked at the scores. Finn had won.  


“But stormtroopers are notoriously bad at shooting!” Poe exclaimed.  


Finn shrugged, “I’ve never been very good at being a stormtrooper.”  


The woman working the game handed Finn a large plush tooka which he accepted happily.  


And with that, the three of them made their way back to the food stands where Finn quickly paid for three small loaves of some bread. He struggled to pick up all three while also holding his new plush but he managed it.  


“I think she said it’s called five-blossom bread. Not sure where it’s from, though,” Finn admitted.  


Poe took one of the loaves and took a bite, thinking for a moment, “Looks and tastes like it’s from Naboo. See the spiral pattern? That and the light texture with hints of sweetness give it away.”  


Finn and Rey eat bit into their bread and reveled in the delicate flavors. After they finished, Finn turned to Poe.  


“Has this been a good birthday?”  


Poe pulled them into a loving embrace, “The best.”


End file.
